


bad moon rising

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non AU, Protective Mark, Sexual Assault, omega donghyuck, there's also a fighting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Mark and the rest of NCT U were just finishing their recording when it happens. A shrill scream echoes inside of Marks head, so loud that he falls to his knees, pressing his hands over his ears. „Make it stop make it stop, please, make it fucking stop!“ Taeyong shakes Marks shoulder, a worried look in his wide eyes. „What’s wrong, Mark?“ the younger looks up, shock all over his face. „It’s Donghyuck. He needs help!“ and then he stands up and sprints down the hallway.





	bad moon rising

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- !!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS ONEHSHOT!!!  
> \- i was in the mood to write something angsty so this happened  
> \- i love protective Mark and soft Donghyuck uwu  
> \- enjoy!<3

Sweat is running down Donghyucks neck. They just finished recording their touch comeback stage and he plops down beside Mark, leaning into his boyfriend. The alpha affectionately nuzzles Hyucks neck, making the omega purr in content and sink deeper into Marks warmth. „You okay?“ asks Mark, glancing down at the sleepy boy in his arms. Donghyuck nods weakly. „I’m hot.“ he whimpers.

Mark frowns, laying the back of his hand on top of Donghyucks forehead. „Fuck Hyuck, you’re burning up. Did you forget to take your suppressants?“ Donghyuck whines again when Mark starts to pull his hand away. „Hyuckie, you’re entering your heat. Do you want me to take you home?“ the younger boy looks fondly at him, his feverish eyes sparkling in the bright light of the dressing room.

„You still have to record your boss stage with the others. I’ll wait for you to finish.“ Mark nervously chews at his bottom lip, hating the idea of leaving Donghyuck by himself. „I’ll be fine, hyung. If i need help i’ll just call you, okay?“ the alpha feels his heart grow heavy when Hyuck cuddles into the cold leather of the couch, obviously in pain with the way his lip trembles.

„I can just call the recording of baby, let me stay-…“ the omega beside him growls and shoots an icy glare at him. „I’m not going to be the cause of you missing the recording, okay? it’s just twenty minutes. I’ll be fine. I’m going to sleep and when i wake up you’ll be right by my side again, right?“ Mark gently runs his fingers through Donghyucks sweaty hair, bowing his upper body down to press a soft kiss onto Hyucks chapped lips. „Of course baby. Sleep well.“

And then Mark leaves after peppering kisses onto the bite mark on Donghyucks neck. His mate stares longingly after him.

Donghyuck hates himself for sending Mark away, the alphas absence making his omega nervous. He whines loudly when a strong heat wave washes over his body. He presses his forehead into his shirt, wiping the sweat away. Why weren’t the dreamies here yet? was nobody smelling the hormones coming from him?

Obviously someone did, because a minute after the door was pushed open. The scent of an alpha fills the room. Donghyuck stiffens. He doesn’t know this smell. It’s not pack, it’s not one of his hyungs. He turns around, coming to face with a rather handsome older man with a headset on. He’s a staff. The mans eyes are glowing a bright red when he looks down at the whimpering omega.

„Now who do we have here?“ he asks, approaching Donghyuck. Hyuck can’t leave, the pain of his heat and the fear paralyzing him. „What do you want?“ he snarls, but his shaking voice betrays him. The man kneels down in front of him. „Poor little omega“, he whispers, „i’m going to help you feel better.“Donghyuck can feel his heart freeze. This stranger in front of him wanted to ‚help him‘ and in the way the alpha was biting his lower lip Donghyuck won’t enjoy his kind of help. „Don’t you fucking dare touch me. I have a mate and he’s going to fucking rip you apart.“ the younger hisses, baring his teeth at the other.

„Fortunately i know that Mark Lee, your dear mate, is pretty busy with his recording. So why don’t you just lay back and let me do what i want to do?“ the strangers eyes were dark, that’s all Donghyuck can think about when the mans hands reach for his pants and start unbuttoning them. He wants to scream, cry, shout for help, but he can’t. His throat just won’t let any sound come out off it.

The strange alpha is leaning over him, running his hands up and down Donghyucks sides. Somewhere along the way he rips off Hyucks underwear. The omega whimpers, feeling how blood shoots up in his head. He feels cold. „Don’t.“ he whispers. The stranger doesn’t listen. His hands wander between Donghyucks legs. Donghyuck takes a deep breath in and then he opens his mouth. And lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Mark and the rest of NCT U were just finishing their recording when it happens. A shrill scream echoes inside of Marks head, so loud that he falls to his knees, pressing his hands over his ears. „Make it stop make it stop, please, make it fucking stop!“ Taeyong shakes Marks shoulder, a worried look in his wide eyes. „What’s wrong, Mark?“ the younger looks up, shock all over his face. „It’s Donghyuck. He needs help!“ and then he stands up and sprints down the hallway.

All he can think about is Donghyuck, his Hyuck, who was scared to death right now, so much that he had used their mating bond to call out to him. Save me Mark, echoes through his ears. Mark can hear the rest of the U members follow him, their footsteps loud on the hard ground. And then he finally reaches the door leading to their dressing room and rips it open.

His breath catches in his throat at what he sees. An unfamiliar alpha, on top of his mate, who’s whimpering and trying to escape the others hold. The alpha moves to touch Hyuck again when Mark sinks his claws into his shoulder, forcefully pulling him down from his omega.

„Mark“, sobs Hyuck, covering his face with his hands. Donghyuck is naked and shaking and tears are streaming down his pretty face and then Mark sees red. He turns around to the other alpha. „How fucking dare you touch him?“ he growls, flashing his blood red eyes. Taeyong and the others come into the room, panting. „What the fuck!“ says Lucas when he sees Donghyuck. Jungwoo steps forward to comfort the younger omega when Lucas holds him back.

He spotted the stranger and is unwilling to let his omega anywhere near him, but Jungwoo just leans up to press a soft kiss onto Lucas cheek before walking over to Hyuck, wrapping him up in the blanket he finds underneath the couch. Donghyuck nuzzles into the older omegas warmth, crying into his neck. Lucas steps in front of the two omegas, growling and flashing his eyes.

Mark is the one who throws the first punch. His chest heavy with anger, he manages to pin the man down on to the ground, but he underestimated the other. With one swift move he has Mark underneath him, his hands closed around the younger alphas neck. Mark struggles to pry his hands off, but to no avail. He’s stronger. Black spots start to cloud his vision when Donghyuck screams his name, sounding completely terrified. Jaehyun, Taeyong and Winwin with the help of Doyoung are the ones who pull the stranger away, keeping him caged against the ground.

Donghyuck stumbles over to his alpha, running his fingers down Marks pale cheek. „Mark, hyung? baby are you okay?“ he asks, his voice dripping with unshed tears. „It’s okay, Hyuckie. I’m fine.“ croaks Mark out and sits up, pulling Donghyuck in his lap. „Fuck, Hyuck, i’m so sorry i wasn’t here.“ Mark nuzzles Donghyucks hair, trailing kisses down his neck and fondly licking at their mating bite. The younger relaxes into his hold.

„It’s not your fault, Mark. You came just in time.“ Mark nudges Donghyucks nose with his before kissing him, pouring all of his love and affection into the brief touching of their lips. „Hyuck, he didn’t…he didn’t r-…“ Donghyuck cuts him off. „No Mark. He didn’t. Like i said, you came just in time.“

Mark glares at the stranger who is still pinned down by his friends. „He can be glad i didn’t rip him apart.“ he glances over to the couch where Lucas sat down, comfortingly rubbing up and down Jungwoos back. He smiles at the pair.

„I was afraid of you for a second, hyung. You were so angry. I’ve never seen you like this.“ the alpha laughs. „Of course i was angry. He hurt you, Hyuck. All i could feel was how you were literally scared to death, screaming for me through our bond. I was expecting the worst. Donghyuck, look at me.“

the omegas eyes are glistening with wetness when he lifts his head to stare into Marks eyes. „I love you more than anything. I don’t know if i could live with myself if anything even worse ever happened to you again. You’re my entire life, without you there’s no me, you know? my heart, my soul, everything belongs to you. Me and this body, all of me are so deeply in love with you that it hurts.“

Hyuck swallows as a tear runs down his face. „You fucking idiot. I love you, too.“ Mark pulls him closer, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sound of his mates heartbeat. The older feels a shiver run through his body when he feels Donghyuck nuzzle his neck, pressing kisses onto his warm skin. „I’ll always protect you baby.“ says Mark, rubbing his hands up and down Donghyucks back. „I know.“ Hyuck answers, leaning his entire body weight against Marks body. „I’m tired, hyung.“ Mark giggles. „Sleep, baby. When you wake up everything will be okay, i promise.“

Feeling safe in Marks arms and the way his hands wander over his body, erasing every memory of a strangers hands on him, Donghyuck drifts off, mumbling another weak: „I love you.“Mark blushes furiously, not used to his mates declarations of love. „I love you, too.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
